Many individuals own mobile electronic devices such as, for example, smartphones. Mobile electronic devices typically include features such as voice call or text messaging capability. Mobile electronic devices may also be used as an Internet browser or as a media player. As a result, many individuals feel the need to carry their mobile electronic devices with them almost everywhere they travel. For example, some individuals carry their mobile electronic devices with them at all times of the day in an effort to interact with their business clients.
One problem that may occur is that sometimes individuals may inadvertently forget to bring their mobile electronic device with them when leaving their home or their office building. Also, some individuals may accidently leave their mobile electronic device in their vehicle as well. This may result in an individual missing an important telephone call or email message. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cost-effective approach for reminding individuals if they have forgotten their mobile electronic device.